Fragile Weight
by LostinOblivion
Summary: A sick team member becomes a medical crisis on the jet and something none of them could have predicted. Prentiss/Morgan/Reid/JJ Friendship.


_Two things. First, this is the result of me flipping to a certain reality show during commercial breaks, and my brains persistent refusal to stop analyzing everything. Second, this may seem unrealistic at a point, but I assure you this is possible. Further notes on that at the end._

_And, I'm aware the title kinda sucks, but I just could find one that fit.  
_

* * *

Reid was attempting to teach JJ and Morgan the finer points of chess. They were sitting across from him, having agreed to battle him together, though fully prepared to lose. His normal chess companion was in the far back of the plane, trying to sleep off whatever was making her feel so wretched. Rossi and Hotch were watching their younger team members with great amusement.

"Wouldn't that make the queen stronger than the king?" JJ asked, face scrunched in confusion. Apparently the queen could move as many spaces as she wanted in any direction, while the king could only move one space.

"No, that just means the king is a wuss and let's his woman do all the work for him," Morgan cracked.

"It doesn't matter. It's the king you have to protect, that's why he moves only one place at a time," Reid argued.

"Isn't there a piece called a castle?" Morgan asked, staring at the pieces, completely ignoring Reid's explanation.

"No. It's the rook, but there is a move called 'castling' that involves the rook and the king. You do it when..." Reid babbled on about the move, oblivious that he'd already lost Morgan and was rapidly losing JJ.

Hotch decided that was a good time to use the facilities, Reid would still be babbling when he got back. This, he knew, was going to be comical. Morgan didn't have the patience required to learn chess (unless maybe it was strip chess), and JJ, well Reid was hard to learn from. She'd do better learning from Prentiss.

He was nearing where the only female profiler among them had sequestered herself, and frowned when he saw her. She was curled up in a seat, arms wrapped around her abdomen, mouth pressed in a thin line, and eyes squeezed shut in obvious pain. He stopped beside her, and leaned down. "Prentiss? Are you alright?"

She went to nod her head, but stopped and shook it instead as a high-pitched noise made it through her lips. Not loud enough to alert the others, but definitely enough to tell him she needed help. And, make him wonder how long she'd been making that noise and none of them heard. It didn't surprise him in the least that she'd choose to suffer in silence. Hotch looked down at the others. If he called one, they'd all come, that was how they were. She wouldn't want that, but she was probably in too much pain to argue.

"Reid!" He called.

The youngest profiler swung his head around the chair to look, and jumped from the seat when Hotch beckoned him with a hand. Surprisingly, it was only Reid who came.

"What's going on?"

Hotch pointed to Prentiss. "You need to use whatever medical knowledge you've acquired, and figure out if we need to make a premature landing."

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"I don't know, I need you to figure that out."

Reid touched her shoulder, "Emily? What hurts?"

"Lower back, lower abdomen," she answered, opening her eyes.

"What's the pain on a 1 to 10 scale?"

"Uh, eight. Was a four when we boarded." She hunched then, a squeal of pain coming from her open mouth.

That attracted the attention of the rest of their colleagues, who were attempting to be polite and wait, but still rubbernecking for all they were worth. They started trudging down the aisle, all wearing identical frowns of concern.

"We've only been on the plane for an hour, it's getting worse that quickly?" Reid continued patiently.

Prentiss nodded.

"Uh, did you get hurt at all yesterday? Or, even the day before?"

"No, nothing."

"You're sure? Not even something that seemed small?" He pressed.

"Ask Morgan, we were together almost the entire day."

He turned to Morgan, who shook his head. "I don't remember her getting hurt." It was one of their easier cases-no one got physically hurt, no one got an emotional battering. "What's wrong?"

Reid ignored the question, and shifted, anxious suddenly. "Uh Emily, when was your last period?"

The surprise on her face might have been comical if it wasn't followed so quickly why cringing agony. After a minute, it lessened and she looked at him. "Two months ago."

"So you could be pregnant?" Reid was almost relieved, that would be a pretty easy explanation.

"No."

"But you just said-"

"You asked about my last period, not the last time I had sex." Now if that wasn't completely humiliating to admit in front of five of six of her close friends and coworkers, she didn't know what was.

"Oh." He was speechless for a minute as he tried to gather his wits, and run through all the medical textbooks he'd read. "Uh, can you lift up your shirt so I can examine you?"

"I've hit my humiliation quota for the day...bathroom," she directed. She didn't have a choice in letting him examine her, but she did in making it a public spectacle. Reid nodded, and gave her a hand up from the chair. They'd only taken a couple steps, when Emily yelped in pain, and collapsed. Reid caught her before her knees hit the ground, and lowered her down.

"Oh god, it just got worse," she bit through her cringing.

"Is it a nine or ten now?" Reid asked.

"Does it matter?" Emily demanded, exasperated.

Reid winced. "Uh, I guess not. Come on." He helped her up, and half dragged her over to the small airplane bathroom.

The jet bathroom was bigger than a commercial plane's, but still not exactly roomy. He got Emily inside, and shut the door. She was on the floor, lips pressed together, arms wrapped around her middle, against the pain wracking her body. Reid lifted her shirt gently in the back, noting there was no discoloration. He gently pressed his fingers into her skin, satisfied when it didn't cause her any additional pain. A kidney hadn't ruptured. With some resistance on her part, Reid gently pushed her onto her back, and lifted the front of her shirt, to once again, find no discoloration.

Again gently, he pressed his fingers into her abdomen, starting on the left side, working his way to her right. He froze when he got to the center, his fingers going lower, toward her groin area. There was something hard there...a mass of some kind? He felt along her right side, as she cringed in another wave of pain, crying out with it.

"Alright, Emily. Hang on a minute." He squeezed her hand, and popped his head out of the bathroom door. Four worried faces were immediately at his attention. "I need a thermometer, can someone find a first aid kit?"

Morgan nodded, and immediately headed for the front of the plane. Hotch addressed the young genius then. "Do you know what's wrong, Reid?"

"Not yet. I thought maybe appendicitis, even though she's not vomiting, but uh..." He wasn't sure if he should tell them about the mass he felt. "I want to rule that out with the thermometer."

Hotch nodded, as Morgan came running back with a decent-sized first aid kit. Reid doubted it had a scalpel, and he was afraid he might need that. He took the kit and returned to Emily, sticking the device in her mouth, forcing her to transfer her heavy breathing to her nose. Her face was contorted in pain, and she was moving around on the floor, as if trying to find a position where it didn't hurt.

"Emily, nod or shake your head to whatever I ask you, okay?" She nodded to that. Reid put his hands around the mass. "Does it hurt here?" She nodded. "More than anywhere else?" She nodded again.

Reid scanned through his head, and pulled up pictures he'd seen of female anatomy, swallowing when he confirmed what he'd thought. The mass was in or on her uterus, possibly an ovary or her bladder, but he was strongly leaning toward uterus. The thermometer beeped. Her temp was normal. Reid sat beside her, and took her hand, watching fear blossom in her eyes.

"There seems to be a mass in your lower abdomen. It's possible it's rupturing, or hemorrhaging. I'm going to tell them to land the plane as soon as possible, and have an ambulance en-route to the airport. You need a hospital, and probably surgery."

Emily was frozen, breathing, staring at Reid. Oh god, was she going to die? She started to nod at him, but agony like she'd never felt before tore through her abdomen. She screamed, and curled into herself. She felt movement around the mass, and pressure low in her pelvis, such intense, overwhelming pressure that she cried out again.

"Emily?" Reid's voice was high, urgent. "What's wrong, what happened?"

She felt movement again, like the mass he'd referred to was moving with the pressure toward her groin. "Oh, oh god! I think it's coming out of me!"

The poor kid's eyes widened like saucers, and his voice was a high squeak. "What?"

Pain hit her again, the pressure intensifying, and Emily screamed with it. She started working at her pants, feeling the mass moving again, yanking loose her belt, desperate, frantic fingers clumsy with the button and zipper. She ignored the pounding on the door, and Hotch asking what was going on.

She didn't hear whatever Reid was telling Hotch, only the panicked tone in his voice. She had to yank her boots off to remove her pants, and when she did, she found that her underwear were wet, and light pink with blood. "Reid!"

He whipped around, momentarily surprised to see her without pants.

"I think I'm bleeding," she said. Then she screamed again, tears gathering in her eyes, arms around her abdomen.

Reid was by her side in a minute, wide, panicked eyes watching her. She screamed again, and again, the pressure, the pain, so intense, the mass feeling as if it was pushing out. "Oh god, oh god, I think it's coming out," she cried.

"Uh, I'm going to take a look...I have to take your underwear off, okay?" She nodded vigorously. If someone had told Reid this morning, that he'd removing Emily Prentiss's panties, he'd have snorted with laughter. And blushed such a deep crimson, he'd have looked badly sunburned.

When he nervously opened her legs and got a look, Reid nearly fainted. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again. Then a funny sound, almost a bark of a laugh came out of his mouth.

"Reid?" The panic in his face seemed to have lessened, he looked almost relieved. "Reid," she demanded again.

"You're in labor."

"What?" She panted, not believing what he'd just said.

"I can see the head. You're having a baby, Emily."

She cocked her head to one side, mouth open to accommodate her labored breathing. Her whole face said she was so stunned, she couldn't quite make a thought.

Reid popped out of the bathroom, feeling much better than he had a minute ago. Labor outside of a hospital was dangerous, especially on a plane, but she would probably be okay, and that was such a relief he wanted to laugh again. On a plan in the sky, a rupturing or hemorrhaging mass would have killed her.

"Reid, what the hell is going on?" What's wrong with her?" Morgan demanded, the first to see him.

JJ had a had over her mouth, and looked rather pale, Rossi and Hotch both had their profiler faces on, hiding every emotion they felt, Hotch his usual severe. Morgan was in front of him, looking like he'd been pacing.

"Emily's in labor."

"What?" JJ blurted.

"That's impossible. Does she look pregnant to you, Reid?" Morgan insisted.

"No, she doesn't. No every woman shows it, and obviously, she didn't even know," he explained.

"Are you sure?" Rossi looked absolutely bewildered.

"Yes, I saw the head, she's already crowning, and I'm going to need help to keep her and the baby alive." As if to prove his point, Emily screamed again from the bathroom.

Hotch was the first to recover. "What do you need?"

"Someone to find out how close we are to Washington, it may be best to just fly there." Rossi nodded and headed to the pilots. Reid turned to Morgan. "Do you have a clean t-shirt in your bag?"

"Yeah, I'll grab it," he said.

"I need shoelaces too," Reid called to him. Morgan turned and nodded. The genius then addressed Hotch, "Can you find a blanket?"

His boss nodded, and headed off to do just that, as Morgan came back, holding up a t-shirt and shoelaces.

"Uh, you two come in with me." Reid directed, heading back to the bathroom.

Emily was relieved to see Reid coming back in, JJ and Morgan in tow. She was already covered in sweat, her hair hanging limp around her head, sticky and gross, dark bangs plastered to her forehead. Her breathing was labored and quick, and she was pretty sure she'd never been so terrified in her life.

"Reid, I can't be having a baby, I wasn't pregnant!" She argued.

"Apparently you were. I can see the head, Emily. You're definitely giving birth."

She shook her head vigorously, but tiredly. "No, no, no...can't be happening, can't be having a baby."

"Emily, I know it's a surprise, and scary, but you can't be in denial right now," he insisted, desperation of the situation causing him to be short on patience. A contraction hit, and she twisted and screamed with it.

"Mmm-mm," she shook her head again when it had passed. "I'm not having a baby."

"Emily-" His sharp voice was cut off by a hand from Morgan. Up till then, he and JJ had been standing behind Reid, wide-eyed and stunned into silence. Morgan moved toward Emily, and knelt beside her, taking her hand in his.

"I know you don't want to, Princess, but you've got to listen to Reid."

She shook her head again, tears pricking her eyes. Were they all crazy? She could not be having a baby, it just wasn't possible. She'd have known if she was pregnant. She would have had a giant belly!

Morgan sighed. "Alright, so maybe you are or maybe you aren't, but your body is obviously trying to accomplish something. You work with it, you'll probably feel a lot better when it's over. Can you do that?"

Emily stared into his eyes, head still swimming with denials, body shaking as it tried to endure though the waves of pain. Finally she nodded.

Morgan released a breath and closed his eyes, when he opened them he kissed her hand, and turned back to Reid. "What do you need, kid?"

"Get behind Emily, and brace her so she can push," Reid directed, hands already twitching nervously. "Uh, JJ find a pair of scissors in the first aid kit and disinfect them with whatever's there. Also, see if there's a heating blanket and a poncho. When the baby comes out, I'm going to hand it off to you, okay?" Reid gave orders, voice possessing his usual rapid nervousness, but firm at the same time. He was snapping on the plastic gloves from the first aid kit, preparing to play medical doctor.

"Can you do this?" JJ asked, eyes moving rapidly as they studied him, handing over the poncho he requested.

He stared at her, swallowing nervously. "We're going to find out, either way." He used the poncho to cover Emily's groin area, and try to offer her a little privacy.

Morgan slid in behind Emily, pulling her back against his chest, giving her his hands to squeeze. He could feel her body tense against his, shaking in his arms, hot as a furnace.

"Emily when the next contraction hits, you need to push, alright?" Reid asked.

She nodded, only too happy to comply. When the contraction hit, she leaned forward and yelled through the pain. Morgan's muscular chest was pressed against her back, holding her up, so she could focus on pushing. She squeezed his hands, and tried to convince herself she was doing anything but what she was.

"Head's out!" Reid called, noting the pink color of the skin with relief. "Next push is going to be hard, so give it all you've got."

She panted as tears bit at her eyes, and she fell back against Morgan. There was a certain comfort to having him there, supporting while she didn't have the strength to support herself.

"Reid," Rossi popped his head in the room, "the pilots say were about 35 minutes from D.C."

"Good, tell them no emergency landing then, but to warn air traffic control to have an ambulance waiting for us. The baby will be out before we land."

Rossi nodded and disappeared again, and Hotch took his place, handing JJ the blanket, and having a whispered conversation with her, before disappearing himself.

Emily flew forward, and screamed as she pushed again. It was the worst pain she'd ever felt in her life, and she couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks. She fell back, Morgan taking her weight, running a hand over her forehead, brushing her hair away from her face. She just laid there gasping, pulling as much air into her lungs as she could get.

"One more push, Emily, for the second shoulder, and the baby should slide out. JJ give me the t-shirt, and get ready with the shoelaces."

She nodded, and felt Morgan give her hands a squeeze.

"You're doing good, it's almost over," he whispered, mouth close to her ear.

She didn't get a chance to comment before the next contraction hit, but once again pushed with all the strength she possessed, screaming with the pain, until she felt something slide out. Then she fell back against Morgan again, her whole body trembling weakly. He ran a hand up and down her arm, and whispered soothingly.

"You did good, Princess. You're a mom now."

"It's a girl," Reid announced, gathering the baby in the t-shirt, and motioning JJ to kneel down beside him. He put the baby in her arms, and grabbed a cotton swab from the first aid kit, using it to clear the baby's airway and nose. It began to cry then, shrieking even louder in the enclosed space.

"Oh my god," Emily gasped, voice shaky, eyes wide.

"Baby's fine," Morgan smiled, nudging her. "I told you, you did good."

Carefully, Reid tied the shoelaces around the cord, a couple inches apart, and took the scissors JJ had set up for him, and cut through it. They were cheap, plastic scissors, so it took some doing, but he made it through. He took a quick once-over of the baby, noting that besides being small and thin, she seemed alright, and swaddled her in the t-shirt.

"Grab the heat blanket," he directed JJ, taking the newborn. The blond, still looking rather pale, but so utterly focused that her face was almost impassive, grabbed package, and tore it open. She pulled the blanket-which resembled a softer, more flexible version of aluminum foil-and held it, as Reid set the baby in it. She wrapped it around the infant, and held her, as Reid once again, directed Emily.

"One more push for the placenta, and it's all over. Can you do that?"

Reluctantly, Emily nodded, and pulled her body off Morgan, she was so damn tired, she just wanted to pass out into oblivion. Then a contraction hit, and she forced her exhausted body to work with it, pushing with the little energy she possessed.

"It's out! You're all done, Emily!" Those were quite possibly the best words she'd ever heard. She let her body drop like a dead weight against Morgan's firm chest, feeling as hot as an oven.

Emily missed Reid's nod to JJ, but saw the other woman coming toward her with tiny, screaming object in her arms, and she felt like her head was going to explode. Her heart started hammering even faster than it had been as her friend came toward her. Emily shook her head violently, quivering lips pressed in a thin line, still unable to accept that she'd just given birth.

JJ froze at the terror in her friend's eyes, having never seen such vivid fear from Emily. Slowly she knelt beside her, and titled her arms, so Emily could she her new daughter.

She was a tiny, little thing, squawking and wiggling her arms in the air, looking for her mother. Even covered in blood and hardening birth canal goop, she was still a beautiful baby. Emily stared at the newborn, _her_ newborn, and was struck with the undeniable truth of the matter. She'd just given birth in the bathroom of the jet, on the way back from the case, with her closest friends handling the delivery.

She looked up at JJ, into her friend's worried blue eyes. "This all really happened, didn't it?"

JJ nodded silently, and Emily noted the smallest flicker of relief in the liaison's eyes, when she held out shaking hands for the baby. Emily took the infant's fragile weight in her arms, careful to support her head.

Reid called to her. "She's a little small, but I can't see anything immediately wrong with her."

She was small, the smallest baby Emily had ever seen, wiggling around in her arms. she began to quiet down, as if sensing that she was finally where she belonged, and blinked big brown eyes at her mother. Red, wrinkled, beautiful, and so impossible, Emily just stared at her.

"Morgan, help me get the blanket around Emily," Reid asked. He unfolded the blanket, and with help from both Morgan and Emily, got it under and around her, covering everything but her feet and head. "That should help keep her from going into shock, and the baby warm."

Emily heard the door open, and JJ call to Hotch and Rossi, who'd waited patiently outside the overly crowded bathroom.

"She looks perfect," Morgan smiled, holding a finger out to the baby, who grabbed it with tiny little fingers. "Hey, little princess."

"I guess that means it's a girl?" Rossi asked.

Reid nodded. "She's not full-term, but she seems healthy."

Emily stared down at the baby, and then each of her colleagues, all looking like they'd gone through the emotional wringer. "I don't even know what to say."

There was a light chuckle through the group. Hotch spoke first. "Congratulations, Prentiss."

"Thank you," she murmured tiredly. This was followed with a round of congratulations, and thank yous, as she, if possible, let even more of her weight fall into Morgan. Her head titled to one side, resting over his shoulder. Morgan didn't seem to mind, too busy staring at the baby. Past the exhaustion, she still looked scared.

It was Rossi who thought of it first. "Someone should call Garcia, she'll want to know this."

"Not Reid. You need to clean up, you look like Sweeny Todd, man." Morgan nodded him. Reid was in fact covered in blood and goop up to his elbows and on his shirt.

He winced at his own appearance, and nodded, and turned toward the sink.

"I'm borrowing your phone," JJ said, grabbing it from his pocket. She already had hers out, dialing Garcia's desk phone. She pointed Reid's at Emily, knowing Garcia would require photographic evidence, and snapped a photo. Her hands shaking just the tiniest bit, the media liaison headed out of the crowded bathroom.

"We should be landing any minute, I'm going to talk to the pilot," Rossi said, following her.

"We should all sit down and prepare to land...uh, Reid?" Hotch nodded toward Emily.

"As long as Morgan can sit here and hold her, it's probably best not to move her until we have to." They both turned to Morgan then.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said with a shrug.

Reid nodded. "The baby will probably start screaming when the pressure changes," he said, tapping his ear.

Emily nodded, and tightened the blanket around her. The others filed out, leaving Emily staring at her new daughter, and Morgan staring at both of them.

When he saw tears falling down her cheeks, he was immediately alarmed. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

She wiped at the tears with one hand. "I was just thinking, I have to name her. Then I realized that I have nothing for her, and no idea what I'm doing. I don't even know if she's okay...God Morgan, if I'd known...what if I did something to hurt her?"

"Come on now, you heard Reid, she looks healthy, just a little small. As for everything else...well, let's focus on one thing at a time. You can worry about all of that after we deal with medical concerns. And, you've got all of us, we'll help you. Garcia will be all over her, I can guarantee that," he joked.

She cracked a tired smile at that, and traced one of the baby's cheeks with the back of a finger.

"Oracle of Wisdom, what sort of divination do you seek?" Garcia answered, and brought an instant, albeit tired smile to JJ's face.

"Hey Garcia."

"Oh kitten, you sound beat. What's going on?"

JJ laughed through her nose. "Reid and Emily feel worse."

"Why? What happened? You guys are on an FBI jet, what trouble could you have possibly gotten into?" She demanded, and then gasped. "Oh god, it didn't crash land, did it? Where are you, I'll come immediately!"

"Whoa, Garcia. The jet's still in the air, we should be landing in DC soon."

"Oh...so what's going on?"

JJ opened her mouth, and suddenly had no idea what to say. She picked up Reid's phone, found the picture, and sent it to Garcia's cell. "Check your cell."

There were sounds of movement until Garcia gasped. "Oh my god, when was this taken? Why didn't she ever tell us?"

It took JJ a minute to realize Garcia assumed it was an old picture, and an event in Emily's past that she'd kept secret. She _could_ see the profiler doing that. "I took it less than five minutes ago."

"But...what? How?"

"She gave birth in the bathroom, Reid delivered. She didn't know she was pregnant, didn't even believe she was in labor at first."

"How...I...but..it's...oh god, I have so many questions, I don't know which to ask first."

"I have no answers for you." JJ sighed and rubbed her head.

"Is she okay? Is the baby?"

"Both fine as far as we can tell. But god...the screaming when it started, she was in there with Reid, and we all thought she was dying. And then...everything was so fast, and she didn't even want to hold or see the baby at first..." JJ was shaking her head, even though Garcia could see it.

"You sound like you need a drink."

"Wouldn't hurt."

"You okay, Reid?" Rossi asked, he and Hotch sitting across from the youngest profiler, who was twitching and staring out the window.

He turned to face them, his voice lacking all emotion as he said, "I'm not a medical doctor."

"I know that, but you did good, really good."

"I don't ever want to do that again."

Rossi smiled. "I don't imagine Prentiss is keen to repeat it either."

He nodded and brushed his long hair behind his ears. "We'll all be laughing about this in a few years, right?"

"Sure we will."

Hotch blew air through his closed lips. "Speak for yourselves," he cracked.

His companions managed small smiles, just at the sheer rarity of a joke from his mouth. JJ slid in beside Reid then, handing him back his phone, and giving him an affectionate nudge. He smiled and accepted the hand she offered.

They braced themselves as the plane began to descend, and when a shrill cry came from the bathroom, they all looked over, as if still surprised by the existence of it. They probably would be for a while.

In the bathroom, Morgan braced them against the slight turbulence, while Emily tried to calm the baby down. While the denial had passed, the shock and fear were still there, but she knew she'd have to take to motherhood quickly. No matter how much she wanted to pretend it was all a dream.

When the plane had taxied down the runway, and pulled into the hangar, the baby began to quiet. Morgan shifted her, and pushed off the floor with her in his arms, holding her carefully as he exited the messy bathroom. Emily didn't object. She doubted her legs would have held her anyway. And, she had no shoes or pants.

Morgan carried her off the plane, the baby swaddled protectively in her arms, and the team flanking them behind. The paramedics were waiting, and he set her gently on the gurney they set up. Reid was already rattling off information to one of the EMTs, while the other started examining Emily and the baby. When he finished, Emily motioned him over, and held him in a one-armed hug.

With tears pricking her eyes, she whispered, "Thank you."

It hadn't escaped her that he may well have saved her life, and most certainly saved the baby's life. He smiled at her, and backed-up so the ambulance could load her on. One of the paramedics jumped out, and offered to let one of them ride. JJ hoped in, and within minutes, the ambulance was speeding away, lights flashing, sirens blaring.

Like the family they were, the team loaded themselves and all their bags into two SUVs, and left after it, each turning over in their minds what happened, what could have happened, and what came next.

* * *

_There is a TV show called, 'I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant', which features interviews with mothers, father, and assorted family, and reenactments of...uh, spontaneous labor? Yeah, so apparently enough women don't realize they're pregnant that a whole TV show was created about their stories. They didn't gain much weight (or they were already overweight, so it was less obvious), the fetus didn't move, had normal bleeding they mistaked as their periods, and/or they experienced no symptoms (morning sickness, tiredness, soreness, etc.). Watching the two shows simultaneously, I got this idea, and just had to get it out of my head._

_Other thing, I'm considering continuing this, seeing as how there's much more that can be explored (like everything after), but I'm undecided. I wasn't sure if people would like this or think it was stupid, so if you want to see a sequel, let me know. If enough people show interest, I'll write it. FYI, if I do write it, it'll probably be Morgan/Prentiss._

_That all said, thanks very much for reading, and reviews are much appreciated!_

**_Sequel is called "After the Storm"._**


End file.
